Frozen
by AzulDreamer
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku, Kagome must make her wish. Unfortunately it results in her death. Given one more chance, she is chosen by the moon spirit and brought to life, resulting in dangerous side effects. Now with Sesshomaru ,protector chosen by the moon, they must embark on a journey that could change everything and test Sesshomaru's will against the developing beasts desires .
1. Ice

**Hello, here is a new story that I thought about after watching 'Rise of the Guardians' like a thousand times.**

**I wanna take time to thank NorthPeach for beta reading this for me, she was wonderful :-)**

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 1

The intensity of the silence that descended onto the field was unmatchable at any level. Everyone simply stood there, gazing at the spot where the evil that had ruled their lives for the past year had died on , as if afraid that a single word spoken from their mouths would prove the death of Naraku as just an illusion.

It was unbelievable that those gathered could feel this relieved and yet so scared simultaneously. Even nature seemed to have paused; a sound could not be heard, not from the wind blowing through the leaves, nor from the trees, and the creatures of the forest froze as if waiting in anticipation .

The silence was broken by the sound of bare feet moving against the fresh grass and pebbles on the ground. Following those legs was a young hanyo known as Inuyasha. He walked slowly, moving towards a dark haired beauty, who was leaning on a bow for support.

"Kagome, we did it," he whispered as he reached his hands out and brought her into a tight embrace.

"I know, I'm so happy," she whispered back smiling back at him, but as soon as they separated, her smile turned flat as she looked down at the complete Shikon No Tama.

"It's time to make the wish," Kagome spoke while looking at the familiar faces of her comrades; Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and even Sesshomaru. It couldn't be helped that she reminisced on all the precious memories that they had made together throughout their long journey.

Bonds were formed that could never be broken, except by the jewel that lay between her hands.

_What if I make the wrong wish? All that we have worked for so long could be undone in a second. If the jewel is what brought me here, will I have to go back if it disappears? I'm so scared._

Kagome was filled with sorrow as the thought of the Jewel returning her to her time and separating her from her friends, especially Inuyasha crossed her mind. Despite these thoughts,

"It's time," was all she said before bringing the jewel to her chest, holding it tight, and made her wish.

_I wish that all the souls can find their final resolution and rest in peace._

A blinding, pink light came out of the jewel as it rose from the fingers of the miko and levitated in

front of her chest for what seemed like eternity.

"The souls in this Jewel will only find final resolution once the Shikon no Miko is no more," spoke a deep yet feminine voice that seemed to echo out of the Jewel.

Everyone stood frozen as they contemplated the meaning behind the words, but no one was prepared for what happened next.

Kagome's world was filled with mind numbing pain as the jewel flew across her heart before disappearing from existence for eternity.

"_NOOOOO!_" The screams that were ripped from the throats of Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, as they watched the lifeless body of Kagome fall bonelessly to the ground, were filled with enough pain to make Sesshomaru flinch.

XXXxxxXXX

_Fear._

_Pain._

Those were the first things I would remember after the flesh in my chest was ripped through, but then I remember seeing the Moon, and then all my pain faded away.

I could see it, see as the pale rays of moonlight came down and touched my skin, little by little, as I lay on the frozen ground. It made everything else not matter, as I could no longer hear the sound of those screaming for me to open my eyes.

Nothing mattered, except for the Moon.

I was too indulged in the feeling that was running through my veins. It was ice cold, yet it warmed my body in inexplicable ways, giving truth to the saying 'So cold, it burns'. I caved it, I felt hungry, hungry for the feeling of calmness it offered my body. And without fear or hesitation, I accepted it to the very heart of my body.

Accepting that, I somehow knew that from now on, that feeling will forever be branded into the very being of my existence, to never be the same again.

XXXXxxxXXXX

I watched as my pathetic half-brother attempted to reawaken the fallen miko by screaming insults at her.

What nonsense, he might as well accept that the miko is not return-

Before I could finish my train of thoughts, I heard the beating of the heart that just seconds ago was stopped. Deciding my senses were deceiving me , I moved closer to the fallen miko, took a deep breath, and what I discovered amazed this Sesshomaru.

The scent that had all but vanished at her death now overwhelmed my senses. It was heavenly, the previous smell of vanilla was now mixed with a frosted icy feel mixed into it that you could almost taste the very essence of her in the wind.

**_Delicious. More_.** My beast purred each word out slowly sending shivers down all my body in anticipation that I fought to keep under control.

For now though, I chose to ignore it and investigate the cause of the change in scent.

As I got closer it became apparent that the new changes were not only scent wise. The miko's hair was slowly and steady was becoming white as the winter snow. Oh and her eyes, her previous ocean blue eyes were now reflecting the color of the moon that they were looking at, and her skin became a beautiful pale white, in an attempt to imitate it, still retaining the pink flush that characterized her skin.

_It can't be._

"Kagome?" The hanyo whispered slowly as he began to notice the changes of the miko.

His face went from sorrow, to confusion, to smiling foolishly in happiness.

Overcome with happiness Inuyasha couldn't contain himself and brought his slips to the still mentally distant miko and kissed her full forced.

That caused in me rage and immense anger, incomparable to anything that I had ever felt before. I was furious enough for my blood to boil, and my claws ached to rip the hanyo apart. But for what? I did not understand. What is the cause of this sudden anger?

_**Rip him away from her**_, my beast roared out, as he rattle to bars to his cage.

I did not understand. I could not possibly be jealous, as such useless feelings toward another are below me

"Aughhh" came a painful scream that pulled me out of my thoughts.

My eyes refocused on the situation, and began to take in the new developments. I scanned the clearing and saw the hanyo crawling away from the now awake miko's body, but what caught my attention was that his lips and cheeks looked that they had frozen over. But that wasn't the only thing that was frozen, I had immediately noticed the snow that was beginning to cover the ground. The cracking of ice as it frosted the tree and the fog as it rolled over the feet of the Miko's friends.

Upon further observation, I noted that the only land that hadn't been frozen by the ice emanating from the miko was a small patch of ground I stood on.

_**Interesting.**_

Wanting to confirm my growing suspicions, I moved closer to the miko, kneeled on one knee, and carefully took her face in my hand. I was stunned by the white pale crescent moon that I discovered now resting proudly on the center of her forehead.

****Flashback******

"My son, there are legends that speak of a Chosen One that is brought to life by the Spirit of the Moon itself, in preparations, such as a warning that there will be times of great need."

The voice of my sire was oddly serious and solemn. However, I paid him no mind.

"Father, I do not have time for ridiculous fairy tales. If you must say something, say it now." I grunted out, my back to him, hating that he was once again wasting my training time.

He laughed me off like he had done so often in the past and continued, "Along with the Chosen One, a Protector that is the alpha of a family that bears the Mark of the Moon will also be chosen. My son, the reason I am speaking of this to you is because of the possibility that I might not return alive today. If that happens, then _you_ will be alpha of our pack, and by becoming so, will have to bear the responsibility if such time comes."

"What nonsense ." I would never want a weakness as such.

Once again, my sire's voice turned serious. "Tell me my son, do you have something to protect?"

I was slightly surprised at this. What possessed him to ask me such a thing?

"No," my voice was cold and firm. A simple statement of a simple fact.

There was a pause. When he spoke again it was resigned , yet the last words he spoke was a command.

"Well, someday, you might. When that day comes, you must protect it well." With those words, my sire left to protect the pathetic human that he claimed to love.

_Foolish._

*****End of flashback******

There was no denying it, this miko is the Chosen One. He had seen for himself her death, and her change. The Moon's Chosen Child was born.

XXXXxxxXXXX

I looked around me, the land was painting white with snow. I touched it but it was no longer as I expected, instead it gave me warmth and comfort. I carefully brushed a small piece of grass that was struggling to become free from under the snow, but as soon as my fingers touched, it became frozen in ice.

I glanced up, and saw Inuyasha looking at me in shock, but the new fear that was evident in his golden eyes cut through me in a more painful way that the jewel had ever done.

"Inuyasha," I whispered slowly, barely noticing as my lips tingled when they parted.

I noticed his frozen face that, little by little, were returning to their rosy color, leaving a tiny red stain like he had been burned. I looked down at my hands, and my eyes instantly widened at the new paleness of my skin.

"Did I do that?" My voice quivered slightly in fear of the answer that I would receive.

"Kagome? Are you ok?"

I turn my face towards the voice and saw Sango standing at the edge of the snow. She made as if she was going to wrap her arms around me, but she stopped. Tears built up in her eyes as she rapidly scanned my body. She tried to smile as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Sango, what happen?" I asked at the verge of tears. I wished _Sango would have hugged me. She was going to, but then she stopped._

I wanted answers, why was everyone so afraid to touch me? I would have hugged them myself, but _the looks on their faces…_ It hurt.

She wouldn't answer me, but surprisingly it was Sesshomaru that answered, "It seems that the Moon has found its Chosen One, and that is you Miko."

"Chosen One?" I looked at him in confusion.

"The Moon will choose someone it deems worthy to prepare for a time of great need," his answer was even more confusing as was his tone of indifference.

"But that doesn't tell me anything! I don't understand, why am I freezing everything I touch?" I asked in frustration, almost screaming at him.

"I do not know, I only heard mention about this from my sire," he said, surprising me by ignoring my disrespect of his person.

_Am I going to be stuck like this, never to be able to touch anyone again? Never to hug my family or friends? To never feel Inuyasha's touch?_

"Wait, but Sesshomaru, why were you able to touch me?" I asked him, recollecting that when I had become aware of my surrounds, I found his hand on my face.

"As alpha of my pack, I was chosen by the Moon as your Protector. I would assume that makes me immune to your powers. I am also a daiyoukai," his tone took on an edge as he spoke.

_Oh, so he doesn't care if I disrespect him, just insult his strength and honor._

"But, there must be someone that knows about this and how to reverse it," I continued to press him trying to impart some sense of urgency.

"Perhaps there is someone, someone that is even older than my sire," He spoke lowly to himself, surprising me that I could still hear it perfectly.

"Come," he said decidedly, as he turned and proceeded to walk towards the tree's edge.

"Wait, what? I can't just go with you!" I screamed at him. Instantly I clutched my ears. _That, I won't be doing again._

"If you want answers, you will come," He only spared a quick glance and with that, he disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

What is this feeling? I feel like I must follow him. When I resisted I almost stumbled due to the force being too strong.

"Inuyasha," I looked at him worryingly, a question in my tone, he hasn't said a word since I had awaken

"You must go," he said looking down helplessly.

"Inuyasha?" I ask, he couldn't possibility be telling me to go.

"Didn't you hear me wench? Go with him, and hurry up and come back" Inuyasha said looking off into the distance.

"I love you," I told him, whispering loud enough for him to hear me. Then I turn to everyone else. Sango was quietly crying on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku was looking just as sad, but he smile as if to say, 'Take care'. I lifted my hand and waved. I could feel the tears pricking my eyes so I smiled and said "I'll be back soon."

And as much as it broke my heart, I turned and followed as fast as I could to catch up to Sesshomaru.

_I hope I am not making a mistake_, when the realization hit me, it deeply hurt me that Inuyasha never answered back and the final look of fear he gave me.

He almost followed Kikyo to Hell, but he didn't even attempt to even follow me.

It became clear to me, he didn't love me the same.

**So, did you like it? Please tell me what you think and REVIEW. :)**


	2. Water

**Hello, it been a while. I have to tell you all that my softball season started so I will be updating irregular, I will still try my best to update as fast as I can.**

**Please read my other story 'Unexpected' and review it, hope you like it.**

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Please remember to review, it always encourages me to keep writing and it make me happy . **

Chapter 2

I couldn't help but stare every time that I found my reflection looking back at me, and finding a skin that I still failed to recognize as mine. The new cold that came with it, although light like a candle fire, was unfamiliar. But what scared me the most, was that I couldn't stop myself from indulging in its essence, wanting to become one with it, and finding myself not wanting to return.

I watched, and watched the back of the demon that I had been following for hours now. There have been no words, just walking and walking.

Surprisingly my body had failed to become tired after walking a distance that previously would've had me gasping for air, but at this point wasn't anything really surprising.

With the little time that I had spent with this demon, 'my protector', I found myself analyzing him.

He barely spoke, except when giving a command. He never looked back, not even to make sure I followed, but then again he probably could feel me.

I found myself wondering, _how did my skin feel to him? Was it the burning ice that caused Inuyasha to look at me with fear filled eyes or is it the calming warmth that I feel surrounding me? Or was my metamorphosis bendable to his touch? So that when he touched my cheek, all that he felt was normal human skin._

"We will stop here for tonight" came a deep voice, fishing me out of my thoughts.

I stared at his turning back while he sat in front of a tree with one leg flat on the ground and the other one bent with his left arm on it.

He played me not attention, while he just seemed to be staring into the distance opposite to me.

"Sesshomaru?" I whispered, knowing that it was loud enough for him.

He turned his face around, acknowledging me.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but why are you helping me?" I whispered staring into his amber eyes.

"I am your protector, my instincts drive me to do what's necessary" He said simply, resuming his indifference to me.

_That cannot be all. A person cannot change that much, in so little time. _Noticing, that at least now, I wouldn't get any further answers I let it go.

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath in. Letting the smell of running water and pine cone enter my nostrils.

I attempted to move towards it, but as soon as I took two steps away from Sesshomaru snow started to appear at the edge of my shoes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Came a stern voice from behind me.

I ignored his crappy attitude and turned around, "I want to take a bath"

"That will accomplish nothing, you will just freeze the water over" said Sesshomaru in a monotonous tone.

"Well I can't just simply stay like this, my body is dirty from the fight with Naraku," I answered back a little defensively, angry at the fact that he was right.

He grunted as he stood up in annoyance and walked until he reached my side.

He turn his head sideways to face me and commanded "Follow me". He then proceeded to walk into the distance.

Curious as to where this was going I followed him.

I took this chance to study him. He always walked like everything around him was beneath him, whether that was confidence or egotistical I didn't know, but I found myself wanting some of it. To know that know your worth and not letting anybody faze you. The attributes that added to his presence just gave him elegance when walking, command when speaking, and overall an intoxicating beauty.

_If only he weren't such as asshole. _I shook my head to pull myself out that train of thoughts.

_Pull yourself together Kagome, all you need to focus on is fixing yourself._

"Ouch" I wined as I hit a hard wall, after my eyes adjusted it became clear that I had just ran into Sesshomaru's back.

Without saying anything he turned around towards me and sat down looking back at where we came from.

I just stared at him confused.

After a few moments of silence, he noticed that I wasn't getting what he wanted me to do, he stoically said "Shower"

At that command my eyes moved beyond his form and focused on the shimmering water that laid calmly in the natural hot spring.

I looked at him incredulously, "You can't possibly mean that I take a shower in front of you"

"Apparently you need a lesson on the difference between the front and back…"

I stopped him before he could finish, "You know that's not what I meant," I screamed angrily.

"Regardless, if you wish to shower move it or would you rather watch the water freezes"

For a few seconds I alternated between looking at him with murderous eyes and looking at the springs with wanting desire.

_Oh what the heck, I doubt he will turn around anyways. I have never seen him show any interest in a girl, he must have been castrated as a boy._

_Hahah, a castrated Sesshomaru. That would certainly explain his crappy attitude._

Looking down at myself, I decided that it would be worse to walk around dirty than to shower 'behind' Sesshomaru.

I quickly took my school clothes off as fast as I could, there was no need to prolong this situation any longer.

I let my foot test the water, and the warms against my skin took a new form.

I slowly kept entering and indulging in the crystal like warms. It was like a battle between the warmth of the hot spring and the cold of my body was occurring, giving me a sensation of both.

It set my blood on fire, it put me in a trance, and I just let it.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

_What does the wench think she is doing?_

The smell that was radiating off of her was setting my nerves on edge. That precious mixture of vanilla and ice that could melt your mouth. That scent, oh that scent, was increasing in something that could only be described as arousal. It immediately set my blood pumping through my body to less than desirable places.

_**Let's take her, we want her. **_My beast grunted in my head

_Silence, that is preposterous._

_**Can't resist, she needs us.**_

_Arrrghhh, I refuse to take any part in it._ I screamed at my beast in my head.

_**Good thing you don't have too**_, my beast whispered and I could almost feel shivers as I imagined a smirk in his face. Keyword almost.

Feeling my yokai start to battle with my control, I immediately knew what he was trying to accomplish. I quickly stood up, knowing that I needed to move away from the temptation that was that wench.

As soon as I took a few steps away from the wench a scream ripped through the clearing.

The instinct to protect that had been bestowed on me by the moon took over me, and without thinking I turned in a flash to we both amused and surprised by what I found.

In the middle of the pond stood an infuriating miko, her face so red that it could put any rose to shame. But what amused me the most was the hard, frozen water that surrounded her waist and covered her lower body.

Inevitably my eyes travelled up from her waist to her chest, and found a spark of disappointment at finding her arms wrapping her breast and hiding them from my view.

_**Delicious, **_my beast purred while licking his lips.

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXX

"HEY? WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" I screamed at the demon that currently stud three yards away with an expression that I had never seen before.

Every second that passed that he stared at me with that expression just added fuel to my anger.

_He must have been trying to get on my bad side, that asshole probably knew what was going to happen._

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE THE WHOLE TIME?" I screamed once more. That seemed to finally do the trick as he once again reanimated and began to move towards me.

Once he got within enough distance to me the water around me started to melt and I was free from the tight gripping ice that previously surrounded me. After a few more seconds the water returned to its previous conditions, never giving any indication of what had happened.

When realization hit me that the water was once clear again, I screamed as I once plunged into the water attempting to cover myself. "Well, turn around so I can change" I told him in an annoyed tone.

Without a word he turned around and looked away.

I quickly got out of the water and shook it off me at the best of my attempt, _Damn I really need to get a towel._ After doing everything that I could I put on my cloths, but now it held to my body because of the traces of water that were still left on my body.

Suddenly I felt a cold breeze flush against my back as a hand that possessed sharp claws wrapped around my neck. I felt silky, silver hair brush my neck as Sesshomaru's mouth came inches from my right ear.

"Now let this Sesshomaru make himself clear to you wench, I might be your protector but if you speak to me once more in such manner you will find yourself gravely regretting it.

He immediately let me go and proceeded to walk away, not caring that the land around me was starting to freeze around me.

_As if he could hurt me, HA. _I laughed as I walked away toward him, I mean the flowers of the field didn't have to pay for his crappiness.

…..

We had been walking for days, in between we stopped to rest and eat, but our interactions didn't involve more than a few words.

Whatever relationship we had took a left turn after the spring incident, it was safe to say that there had been no more bathing since then. However, in my current condition I didn't seem to need too much cleaning. I barely sweated, except in extreme condition, so I just basically had to avoid getting dirty.

I was not looking forward to whenever the time of another bath came, Sesshomaru was sure going to be a pain in the ass about it.

I looked back up towards Sesshomaru when I noticed him stop.

"Sesshomaru, why did you stop?" I asked him as I walked to his side.

He ignored my question and kept staring ahead.

I followed his golden eyes to a big and apparently old tree. I stared at it for a few second trying to find what Sesshomaru was looking at, but could come up with anything. _He must be going crazy, _I thought in my head as I looked back at Sesshomaru.

The corners of my eyes caught the form of the tree changing, the center of the trunk began to crack until a face became clear.

"The son of Toga, long time no see Sesshomaru" the face on the tree mouthed.

"Bokuseno" Sesshomaru husky voice crossed the clearing.

**SO, did you like it? Remember to REVIEW, It encourages me to write.**


End file.
